Heroes and Villains
by gamerchick93
Summary: What would happen if Spidey's team got a new member? And if that member had wings? That's this story. Meet Black Bird and see how she fits with the team. (Sucky summary I know but Im tired!)


**Hey everyone! I would just like to say before I get started that I do not own Ultimate Spider Man or Maximum Ride. If I did, I would be like a queen! So please check out my other stories and if I don't update i am sooooo sorry but it is one of two reasons: 1. Writer's block SUCKS! and/or 2. I'm working with other stories. Also, Cynder is a character from my other Max Ride story that goes with the Flock but in this story, the Flock is not in play. Alternate universe sort of thing. One last thing, this will be in Peter's POV unless I say otherwise. So without further BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! from me, here is chapter one of Heroes and Villains!**

Chapter 1

Harry Osborn was rich, famous, and handsome. Everybody loved him. How could you not? He was the kind of guy that only had to smile at you and you were instantly cheerful.

Then why did he feel so alone and empty inside?

He had plenty of friends but none of them understood what he was going through. His father, Norman Osborn, was turned into the Green Goblin, a powerful super-villain, by none other than Spider-Man, the super-hero! And not to mention that no one even tried to save his father and bring him back to Harry. Spidey claimed he was doing his best, but how could he believe him when he was the reason that this was a problem in the first place?

Harry was sitting in his room, late at night, doing his homework. Today, he got an extra large stack from English class because a of a project due in three days. Procrastination was one of Harry's strong suits when it came to school. He had known about this project for a month and he was going to spend all night just to skid by on a C-.

There was a noise he heard coming from downstairs. One he didn't hear often, especially this late at night. The doorbell. It was being rung.

Harry got up, put his pencil in his English book, and headed downstairs to see who it was. When he looked through the peep-hole, he saw only a small, flying robot ringing the doorbell. Then, CRASH!

Harry whipped around suddenly to see his worst nightmare. The window in his living room had been broken open, the shards of glass littering the floor and furniture. Through the window, a man with four robotic arms was making his way in, a demented smile lighting up his face.

Harry instantly remembered who this was. This man, this lunatic, was Doctor Octopus, the crazed scientist that made the formula that turned his dad into the Green Goblin. He had once broken into their house to get revenge on his father for something he had done and had almost killed Harry in the process.

"Ah, Harry Osborn. Just the boy I was looking for." Doc Ock said.

"Wh-What do you want from me?" Harry stuttered, then instantly scolded himself for. He knew that you couldn't look weak in front of these kind of people. They will tear you down for it.

"Why are you scared? Do you not like me as a house-guest?" he asked and then laughed a laugh that can give you the chills quicker than a cold winter's night.  
"If this is all you've come for, then GO!" Harry yelled.

"Oh, such courage for a such a small boy." Ock sneered, "But no, I've come for more than this. You see, you've won the honor of being my latest lab-rat."

"Lab-rat?" Harry asked, scared and confused.

"Yes, you get to test my newest serum AND you get to join me as full partners." Ock said. And then he made his move.

Ock sprung forward at Harry, a vial in his hand. Harry tried to dodge it but Ock was faster. Harry was poked by the needle and the odd-colored liquid drained right into Harry's blood stream.

Immediately Harry felt the effects of the serum. He fell to the floor, yelling in pain as he was changing. No matter how hard he fought it, he couldn't avoid what was coming next.

He was becoming the newest villain.

"Peter!" Aunt May yelled, "It's time for school!"

"Wha-?" I said, sitting up in bed slowly. After a long night of being Spider-man, all I wanted to do was sleep and eat and sleep some more. Then, I slowly realized what I was wearing.

"Oh no!" I said and leaped out of bed. I was still in my Spidey suit! I couldn't let my Aunt May see me in this. She doesn't know who I am. I mean, who Spider-man really is. If she ever knew, she would ground me for the rest of my life!

I quickly ran to the dresser and threw on some clothes for school. When I was done, I threw my suit my backpack and ran downstairs.

For breakfast, Aunt May had made me pancakes.

"Oh yes! Thanks, Aunt May!" I said between mouthfuls of pancakes.

"No problem, Peter. All in a day's work!" she replied, "I'm going out for brunch with the girls so can I trust you to get yourself to school on time?"

"Of course!" I told her.

"I knew I could," she said to me, "Have a good day!" Then she was out the door.

Just as I was cleaning up the dishes from breakfast, my wrist communicator started to ring. I answered and the screen came to life with Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D., stern-faced as always.

"Morning, Nick." I said, "You missed the pancakes."

"I'll deal." he said, "Get yourself to the tricarrier ASAP. I have something that I need to tell the whole team."

"Alright. I'm coming." I said and hang up.

**Just as I was hoping for a day off.**


End file.
